The present disclosure relates generally to an airfoil for use in turbomachinery, and more particularly relates to an airfoil profile or airfoil shape for use in a compressor.
In turbomachines, many system requirements should be met at each stage of the turbomachine's flow path to meet design goals. These design goals include, but are not limited to, overall improved efficiency, reduction of vibratory response and improved airfoil loading capability. For example, a compressor airfoil profile should achieve thermal and mechanical operating requirements for a particular stage in the compressor. Moreover, component lifetime, reliability and cost targets also should be met.